anemone
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa kesal pada Shinobu. Atau bahkan sekarang ia dalam taraf membenci Shinobu yang terlalu mencintai dirinya? [Giyu x Shinobu]


**ANEMONE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO GATOUGE KOYOHARU**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

"Tomioka-_san_."

Baginya, suara cempreng khas yang barang sehari saja suaranya tak pernah absen memanggil namanya cukup membuat dirinya risau. Ada apa dengan nama Giyu Tomioka ini? Mengandung hal-hal magiskah bagi wanita bersurai hitam keunguan itu?

"Tomioka-_san_."

Sejak dari pukul tujuh pagi tadi, dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, terhitung wanita itu telah memanggilnya sebanyak lima kali.

Setidak punya kerjaankah dirinya hingga sempat-sempatnya dirinya menghitung nama belakangnya yang diserukan oleh wanita bernama lengkap Shinobu Kochou itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan berkas di atas sana?"

Jika permintaannya logis seperti ini, ia akan menyanggupinya. Ia memakluminya karena Shinobu memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Wajar saja wanita itu meminta tolong darinya untuk mengambil berkas yang bahkan ujung jarinya saja tidak sampai.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hm."

"Biar kutebak, belum?"

Sungguh, wanita di depannya ini seperti inang baginya.

"Ini, kubuatkan bekal untukmu!"

Sesebal apapun wajah yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan Shinobu, tak membuat wanita di depannya goyah. Benarkah Shinobu adalah wanita yang dikirim _Kami-sama _untuk mengetesnya akan ketahanannya di hadapan wanita?

Jika itu Shinobu, tentu saja ia bisa kuat karena baginya, Shinobu adalah sosok yang menyebalkan karena selalu memanggil namanya berkali-kali dalam satu hari. Dia bukan _Genie_ yang bahkan tiga kali dipanggil akan mengabulkan permintaan seseorang.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Tomioka-_san_."

Lagi-lagi, itu suara Shinobu Kochou.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau temani aku ke pasar hari ini? Tanjirou-_kun _bilang ia ingin membelikan kimono untuk Nezuko-_chan_."

Dalam batinnya, tentunya Giyu sedang merutuk. Jika ingin membeli pakaian untuk wanita, kenapa tak mengajak Tanjirou sekalian atau membawa Nezuko langsung? Atau lebih baik jika Shinobu mengajak rekan sesama wanitanya, bukan?

"Ah, Nezuko-_chan _berulang tahun. Oleh karena itu, Nezuko-_chan _tidak bisa dibiarkan ikut dan Tanjirou-_kun _menyerahkan pemilihan pakaian itu kepadaku."

Dibalik senyum manisnya yang tercipta di wajah Shinobu, ada keterkejutan di wajah Giyu. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut karena senyuman yang ditunjukkan Shinobu, karena itu sudah biasa. Ia terkejut, kenapa wanita di hadapannya seperti peramal yang bahkan bisa membaca pikirannya?

Giyu tak berani merutuk lagi dalam hati.

"Ayo Tomioka-_san_. Kita pergi sekarang!"

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Giyu oleh Shinobu yang bergegas untuk memilih pakaian untuk Nezuko.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Tomioka-_san_?" Shinobu bertanya dengan antusiasme yang cukup tinggi saat mendapati kimono berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan Nezuko, Tanjirou bilang.

"Biasa saja."

Giyu pandai dalam menilai, namun tidak pandai dalam menambah kata-kata yang sekiranya halus.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Shinobu sembari memerlihatkan kimono berwarna kuning dengan salur berwarna merah muda.

"Kau bilang warna kesukaannya merah muda?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang kimono merah muda yang pertama itu biasa saja?"

Ah, ya. Wanita selalu menang. Giyu berteguh pada pendiriannya, juga pada kalimat tersebut.

Lagipula, ini kimono untuk Nezuko, bukan? Kenapa dirinya jadi ikut serta pusing memilih kimono?

Ah, lagi-lagi dalam hatinya ia mengungkapkan setitik kekesalannya pada Shinobu.

* * *

"Tomioka-_san._"

Tak salah lagi. Ini adalah suara Shinobu Kochou.

"Untukmu."

Dalam genggamannya, ada satu tangkai bunga disana. Berwarna sewarna manik mata Shinobu, berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja bunga!"

Sembari menjemput tawaran Shinobu, Giyu melanjutkan, "Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku bunga ini?"

"Hm? Kalau kubilang bunga ini melambangkan Tomioka-_san_, bagaimana?

Sebelum Giyu bertanya lebih jauh, Shinobu lebih dulu dipanggil oleh rekannya, Kyojuro untuk masuk ke dalam _dojo_.

"Wah, bunga Anemone yang cantik!" Wanita bersurai merah muda datang ke arahnya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari siapa?"

"Kochou."

Ada binar yang terpancar dari manik Mitsuri, "_Ara_, jadi dia yang memberikan itu padamu? Jadi, dia bersungguh-sungguh, 'kah?"

Kedua alis Giyu bertaut.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau memang tak mengetahui arti dari bunga ini. Anemone itu melambangkan ketulusan dan cinta yang tidak pernah pudar!" ujarnya.

"Dalam arti lain, dia memang benar-benar serius padamu _lho_, Tomioka-_san._"

"Tomioka-_san_!"

Giyu yang masih memproses segala kata-kata yang Mitsuri lakukan terhenti kala lagi-lagi Shinobu memanggil namanya. Kali ini, ia memanggilnya sembari melambaikan tangannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Giyu.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuri."

Giyu bangkit dari duduknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa kesal pada Shinobu. Atau bahkan sekarang ia dalam taraf membenci Shinobu yang terlalu mencintai dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul?

Entahlah~

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis pair Giyu x Shinobu, akhirnya ada ide cerita yang sekiranya karakter mereka disini bisa pas (?)

Terima kasih kepada para _readers _yang bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

_Yusvura_


End file.
